


friday i'm in love

by scarletdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletdust/pseuds/scarletdust
Summary: I don't care if Monday's blueTuesday's gray and Wednesday tooThursday I don't care about youIt's Friday I'm in lovebased on a song by The Cure





	friday i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> my first post here please give it some love (๑>ᴗ<๑)

**_[I don't care if Monday's blue.]_ **

  
In the middle of the crowded hall, donghyuck looked so lost. Mark has been ignoring him the whole day and seemed to be avoiding him. a few minutes ago donghyuck approached mark to ask if he's still up for the movie night, but all he got was a "not in a mood hyuck."

Sure hyuck got friends other than mark. There's Renjun, Jeno, and jaemin but still, Mark Lee has been his best friend since diapers. Though, it's difficult for him to read his best friend right now.

He'd text Mark to ask if he's okay, but his messages have not been read since the morning so it would just be a waste of time. He got to admit it did hurt his feelings a little.

Walking out of the school to see Mark laughing along with his soccer team got donghyuck even more confused.

Today, there was obviously something up with Mark.

"Did I do something wrong? Something I said or maybe do?" so many questions running through his head. He couldn't understand what is going on.

 

  
**_[Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too.]_ **

 

It's Wednesday, and nothing changed. Mark has been ignoring hyuck for 3 days straight. donghyuck is pretty sure mark hates him. his best friend hates him. For what? That.... hyuck still doesn't know. Being ignored by your own best friend hurts a lot.

donghyuck tried it all. Text him? Done. Smiled at him? Done. Waved at him at class? Done that too. But he still can't get a reaction from Mark.

"is mark still ignoring you?" Renjun asked.

"Yeah" hyuck sighed. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? oh god did I unconsciously told him I like him, and now he feels awkward that's wh-"

"hyuck stop you're rambling."

"I'm sorry it's just" he paused as soon as he saw Mark walking to his direction.

"Hey guys" Mark greeted, looking only at Renjun and Jaemin

 

-

 

 

It was dismissal time when hyuck decided he needed to do something about this. He needed explanation, and that explanation can only come from Mark himself. So he did what he had to do. Look for him.

Looking for mark wasn't the hardest part of his plan. Making mark TALK to him is. Unlike usual Mark was sitting alone on the bleachers reading his book and eating his favorite chips.

Donghyuck could feel his heart starts beating fast and his hand sweating. Arriving in front of his best friend he cleared his throat and gathered his courage.

"Hey Mark"

"Donghyuck" Mark replied with no emotion.

he was caught completely by surprise with the way mark said his full name. 

"yes? is there anything you want to say?" 

"well, wh- i'm" 

"you're wasting my time donghyuck." Mark said while rolling his eyes. then he gathered up all this stuff and left.

hyuck still standing there staring at nothing still not believing what just happened.

his heart hurts a lot.

Later that night, hyuck laid down on the grass gazing up at the stars while holding back tears. He misses Mark so much.

 

  
**_[Thursday I don't care about you.]_ **

 

"have you been eating?" Jeno asked his friend who looked pale.

"yeah" Hyuck answered softly.

"okay what's going on? You haven't been making stupid jokes for the past few days. Where did donghyuck go?"

"I'm fine. just not in the mood."

"you sure?" Jaemin asked not believing anything. "does this change of mood has to do with anything named mark lee?"

"I just can't figure out what I did wrong."

"maybe he's just having a bad week?" Renjun said trying to convinced hyuck.

"bad week my ass." everyone on the table could see how pissed donghyuck is right now.

"he's been hanging out with his teammates for the past few days laughing at probably some dumb shit. Yea right bad week. he can't even read my messages? Like fine don't reply! At least open it. I am so sick and tired. if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, he could just say it to my face then ignoring me like im some stranger."

Mark on the other side of the room was quietly taking a look at his best friend who's talking to the trio. At first, he wondered what got hyuck so worked up he looked so pissed. _Maybe he's talking about how an asshole I am or how I've been ignoring him_ and his guesses got confirmed when Renjun and Jaemin looked at him at the same time.

_hyuck if only you know_

 

 

**_[It's Friday I'm in love.]_ **

 

5 days have passed and by now slowly hyuck lost hope his best friend would come back.

"fuck I'm just his best friend why am I so clingy." hyuck mumbled to himself while opening his locker. "cause you're fucking in love that's why."

"that why what?" the voice from his back made him jumped. Mark?

"uh yeah, that's my name?" Mark raised his eyebrow. Donghyuck stood in front of his best friend all silent for a few seconds, half shock and half in anger.

_what the fuck is happening why is he talking to me after days ignoring me_

"hyuckie?"

"don't call me that" hyuck replied after getting his conscious back. " what are you doing here?"

"I'm your best friend?"

_Best friend? You call me that after the way you've been treating me all week?_

hyuck chuckled at his thoughts and caused mark to look at him more confused

"you good?"

"perfect" hyuck said while giving mark a fake smile. "don't you like hate me or something? why are you here mark?"

"what do you mean?"

"stop acting dumb. you've been ignoring me and avoiding me all week, and now you want to walk to class together?"

mark sighed.

"look I'm sorry I've been an asshole since Monday. it's just- I can't really say it" Mark tried to explain

"why? You always tell me anything that's bothering you? So why can't you say it? Or it has something to do with me?" mark's silence gave away the answer.

_oh_

"I promise I'll make it up to you. more movie nights, we'll go to the arcade, and I'll pay heck I'll pay for your lunch for a whole week."

after school ended, Donghyuck and Mark both spent the entire rest of the day together just laughing and having fun forgetting everything that happened.

 

-

 

like usual before the clock strikes 12 AM they found themselves gazing up to the sky to see the stars.

"can I say something?" Mark asked breaking the silence. hyuck hummed as a response.

"what I'm about to say next is super random and so sudden but" Mark stopped and hesitated for a while.

"mark?" hyuck noticed the silence and turned to his left to take a look at the older boy.

"I like you."

Mark confession got hyuck sitting up so quickly. He didn't expect anything like this, especially after everything that has happened.

"w-what?"

"I like you. gosh I really do, and I'm not expecting any answer from you now especially after how I've treated you for the past few days, but I just got to say it now so if anything happens in the future at least you know this."

hyuck wanted to reply, to say he likes mark too heck he loves him so much but nothing could come out of his mouth. He was shocked.

 _Wait. What's going to happen in the future?_ hyuck thought.

"mark? what's going to happen in the future?"

"nothing" Mark replied softly.

_suspicious_

"you know what" after few seconds of silence hyuck decided to do what he's supposed to do.

while laying back down, he said "I'm going to say this so I won't regret anything in the morning but Mark I really like you too, and I've been for since long I could remember"

Mark smiled widely at the younger boy.

and with that smile, Hyuck forgot about the past week, and he didn't care how big of an asshole mark was because right now, this moment was all that mattered.

 

and it was Friday; they are both in love.

 

**_[Monday you can fall apart.]_ **

 

Donghyuck felt so much better after spending the rest of the weekend with Mark, and today he came to school believing that everything is back to normal.

He waited for mark in front of his locker expecting them to walk together to class but after waiting for 10 minutes, Mark never showed up. 5 minutes before class starts he decided to leave thinking Mark was probably just late.

He's probably just late right? We're back to normal right? I mean we both established that we like each other so-

however, when the bell rang showing its lunch time, Mark didn't show up.

-

after school ended Hyuck found Mark making his way to the school gate.

"Mark!" hyuck called. Mark stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes.

"Hey mark where have you been? I didn't see you the whole day."

"I was busy" He managed to reply back.

"Oh, well want to go somewhere?" Hyuck gave the boy in front of him a genuine smile.

"no" Mark short reply made the younger boy heart dropped.

"what?"

"I said no. Don't you understand? it's basic english" Mark snapped

what the fuck

donghyuck could feel the anger growing, bubbling up inside him. This time he was so done with Mark. He felt Mark was playing with his feelings and he hates it. Without realizing donghyuck snapped back.

"you know what the fuck you mark lee. I am so done with whatever game you're playing" Hyuck was now furious, and Mark could feel his heart beating faster. Hyuck never snapped at him before, and now it happened, Mark was frightened. He knew he fucked up. Big time.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to gain here but fuck you for playing with me. I am tired mark. One minute we were fine and the next you act all asshole one me again? You could just shove your 'i like you' up your ass."

"hyu-"

"no. I'm done. I don't want to see you anymore."

and this time it was Hyuck who left Mark standing there speechless.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
